UAS3E5 Double or Nothing
Plot Gwen and Kevin are at Burger Shack. Ben arrives and joins them. Kevin notices an ad on the TV behind them for Ben 10 Live!, a show about Ben, shocking Ben. The team is in the Rustbucket. Ben vents about the show. They arrive at a theater showing it. The bouncer won't let them in without tickets, so Ben turns into Armodrillo. Armodrillo scares him into letting them in before turning into Ben. The show begins. The plot features Vilgax fighting Ben on the moon. The bad writing and inaccuracies, including a dance line of 10 Gwens, annoys Ben. The others enjoy it. On stage, "Ben" uses Big Chill and Humungousaur. After the show, the team goes backstage to confront the guy in charge. Kevin, who wasn't in the show, is the only level-headed one. They go into "Ben's" dressing room to find that he is Albedo. Albedo says that, stranded on Earth, he is using the show to get funds. Ben tells him to shut it down. Instead, he throws a seismic weapon that downs Gwen and Kevin. Ben runs after Albedo. Gwen and Kevin try to deactivate the weapon. On stage, Swampfire attacks, confusing Ben, as Albedo said that he didn't have an Ultimatrix. Ben turns into Water Hazard and puts out Swampfire. Big Chill comes out. He freezes Water Hazard. Water Hazard turns into NRG and melts the ice. Scenery collapses on Big Chill and Humungousaur comes out. NRG turns into Spidermonkey, then Ultimate Spidermonkey. Ultimate Spidermonkey webs Humungousaur to the wall. Gwen and Kevin arrive. Ultimate Spidermonkey is confused at how easy Albedo was to beat. Gwen senses three life forms besides the team and Albedo. Ultimate Spidermonkey questions Humungousaur, noting that he sounds different. Gwen and Kevin come in with the real Albedo. Later, the team questions Albedo and his three actors. The Humungousaur actor is named Hugh. Albedo explains that he hired the best aliens he found to perform in the show, which he has been performing ever since he escaped Vilgax's ship. Ben wants to beat Albedo up, but Gwen says that he isn't worth it, as he isn't a threat. Albedo says that that performance was the last, surprising the actors. The team leaves, and Hugh comes to talk to them. He says that Albedo is using the money he made to build a doomsday bomb that he intends to set of that night. The team and Hugh go to Albedo's hideout, where they see him building a bomb. Hugh explains that the bomb will turn everyone on Earth into Ben. They see Albedo wearing a device that will protect him from the bomb. Gwen is confused, as Albedo already looks like Ben. Ben turns into NRG and breaks into the warehouse. The actors attack him and the team. Gwen and Kevin defeat Big Chill, but Hugh attacks NRG. NRG throws him away. He sees Albedo project a field around him. He turns into Spidermonkey, then Ultimate Spidermonkey. Ultimate Spidermonkey leaps onto the bomb, but turns into Ben when he passes through the field. Ben attacks Albedo and they fight. Albedo wins and goes back into the field. Ben runs in and tackles Albedo. They end up hanging off the bomb, which explodes. Gwen protected the team. Albedo morphs into his Galvan form. He explains that the bomb was only intended to turn him Galvan, and allow him to turn into aliens at will. Albedo says that because he is no longer Ben, he no longer hates him. He suddenly turns back into a human. He tries to go Galvan again, but fails. Furious, he thinks that the Ultimatrix interfered with the bomb. Hugh explained that he brought Ben to stop Albedo, not wanting his friend to leave. Albedo turns into Rath and Ben turns into Echo Echo. Echo Echo screams at Rath and turns into Ultimate Echo Echo. Ultimate Echo Echo defeats Rath with a sound field and he turns into Albedo. Ultimate Echo Echo turns into Ben, who tells Hugh to keep Albedo. At home, Ben apologizes to the team for overreacting. Lawyers from the theater arrive and give Ben a lawsuit for damaging their hotel. Impact *Ben transforms into Armodrillo and Water Hazard for the final time in Ultimate Alien *Albedo is introduced in Ultimate Alien *Albedo gains the power to transform without an Omnitrix Characters Characters *Kevin Levin *Gwen Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Bouncer *Vilgax Actor *Pisciss Volann Actor *Cerebrocrustacean Actor *Gourmand Actor Villains *Albedo *Necrofriggian Actor *Hugh *Methanosian Actor Aliens *Armodrillo *Water Hazard *NRG x2 *Spidermonkey x2 *Ultimate Spidermonkey x2 *Rath (Albedo) *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Alien Episodes